


Sense of Smell

by DaveandKen_Archivist



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveandKen_Archivist/pseuds/DaveandKen_Archivist
Summary: More about Hutch's foot fetish





	

**Author's Note:**

> by Chel. 
> 
> Note from the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Dave & Ken's Diner](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner), which experienced a drop in traffic to low levels following the opening of the official Starsky & Hutch archive. Still wanting to preserve the archive, Open Doors began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the archivist using the e-mail address on [ Dave and Ken's Diner collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/daveandkensdiner/profile).

 

Story Notes:

_A birthday drabble for provencepuss_

 

 

Starsky's hand fondled under the pillow; he removed something furry.

"What's this?" he asked over his shoulder. "My red socks?"

"What can I say, Starsk? I have a thing for your feet."

"I noticed. How can you... they reek! Even I won't go near my socks on a Friday!"

Hutch traced a finger down Starsky's back. "I like something that pongs even more, a whole lot better."

Starsky wiggled his butt back, grinding into Hutch's groin. "Oh yeah?" he asked, dripping expectation. "What's that, big boy?"

Hutch leapt from the bed, laughed maniacally, and strode to the stove. "Pepperoni pizza!"

 


End file.
